


movie nights

by nielwoon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel And Sungwoon Are Just Normal People Living Normal Lives Normally, Domestic, Fluff, Literally No One Else Is Mentioned In This Fic, M/M, NielWoon, They’re Just IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielwoon/pseuds/nielwoon
Summary: sungwoon’s just glad that daniel’s there to greet him after long, tiring day.





	movie nights

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is my first time posting a fic here on ao3 so constructive criticism is highly appreciated!  
> \- also, this is unbeta-ed so i apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors in this  
> \- i love nielwoon and i was semi inspired that’s all

It’s been a long day for Sungwoon as he walks home, kicking the pebbles that rest on the hard pavement. His shoulders feel heavy as his eyes look up at the sky, darkness slowly enveloping the clouds above. He lived alone so he knew he was gonna be greeted by complete silence when he arrives at the door of his home. He slows down his pace with this information in mind and just continues to enjoy the serene surroundings.

It was one of those days where everything seemed a notch more quiet than usual and he wondered to himself where all the people from his village have gone. Only the occasional car drove by or the familiar ring of a student’s bike was heard along with the soft cricketing from a place that Sungwoon wasn’t too sure of. So caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized he was already standing by the garden of his house, dog barking at him as if welcoming the short boy back into his humble abode.

He reaches down to pat him and a smile grows on his face, not feeling as alone anymore. His eyes then trail towards one of the windows of the house and he immediately notices how the lights seem to be on in his bedroom upstairs. This alarms him as he remembers that no one’s supposed to be inside at this time of the day. Sucking in a breath, he quietly enters the house, conscious of every step he took.

Taking off his shoes by the doorstep, he slides across the floors and makes it up the stairs quietly and carefully. Sungwoon had left his bag by the stairs so he had nothing to defend himself with except his own two fists which he had only realized was a bad idea until he arrived on the second floor. Sungwoon reached out to grab onto the doorknob and opened it with a loud shriek, “who’s in here?!” shouting with all his might, the brunette places his hand over his eyes not wanting to witness what he thought would be his own death.

“Calm down Sungwoon, it’s just me!” A familiar and soothing voice enters his ears and he feels the tension from his body die down. He blinks away the previous tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes due to the fear and lets out a sigh of relief. “You dumbass! I thought I had a murderer inside my house.” The older man complains with a pout as he slides across the wooden floor and throws himself right at the man who rested on his bed. 

Daniel grabs onto him instinctively and they stay in that uncomfortable position for a few minutes. “How did you get in here?” Sungwoon’s voice was muffled as he dug his face deeper into his younger boyfriend’s shoulder. “Did you suddenly forget you gave me a key to your house?” He replies in a soft tone, rubbing circles on Sungwoon’s back. A little “oh” exits the male’s mouth as he recalls, too lazy to form a proper sentence and too invested in how good Daniel smelled. 

The younger boy shifts a bit so they were resting on their own sides, now able to look at each others faces properly. Daniel caresses his cheek, thinking to himself how truly blessed he was to have such a wonderful man by his side for (he hoped at least) the rest of his life. Sungwoon lets out a laugh and plants a kiss on Daniel’s nose taking him by surprise. “What was that for?” He mumbles, cheeks turning beet red.

“You’re cute, is all.” The older boy shrugs, eyes following Daniel’s fingers as they ran through his brown locks.

Daniel couldn’t help the butterflies that began fluttering in his stomach and he hides his embarrassment by pulling Sungwoon closer and deciding that it was his turn to bury his head in the boy’s shoulder. They stayed like that quietly until Sungwoon decided to break the silence by tugging on his hair a bit. “Let’s have a movie night.” He declares, pulling Daniel out of his thoughts as he moved his head to initiate eye contact with the male.

“I just feel,” He intakes a breath. “So tired from today. I just wanna cuddle with my boyfriend and eat popcorn.” 

Daniel nods along to his words and places his lips on Sungwoon’s swiftly. “Alright, You go get changed and take a shower if you wish while I prepare everything downstairs.” He comments, kissing his boyfriend once more before pushing his own self up. “Alright!” Sungwoon says clasping his hands together and although the younger boy began feeling like he was overdoing it, he kisses Sungwoon one more time for how cute his actions were.

They go their separate ways, hands that were once locked together untangled so they could each begin doing what Daniel had mentioned earlier. When the younger male leaves the room, Sungwoon takes a seat on his bed, weighing down his options of whether to take a quick shower or not to. He goes with the earlier option and takes out one of his favorite shirts and sweatpants before making his way into the bathroom.

Daniel hears the water rush from downstairs as he goes to grab all of Sungwoon’s favorite snacks from the pantry. He’d been in his house so often that he basically memorized where everything was put that he was able to bring out everything without any complications. The loud beeping of the microwave interrupts his thoughts as he goes to grab a bowl to put all the popcorn in. 

He takes everything in his arms and walks over to the living room so he could eventually put everything down on the coffee table that stood in front of the couch. Grabbing the remote, Daniel turns on the tv before realizing he’d forgotten to take some blankets and pillows down with him to make everything comfortable. He rushes upstairs and slams the doors of Sungwoon’s room open only to be greeted by his loud yells once again. 

Understanding the situation, he turns around and closes his eyes unable to help the heat that rushed to his cheeks immediately. “You pervert!” Sungwoon wails in an exaggerated manner and Daniel denies just as quick as the words get out of his mouth. “You act like I haven’t seen you naked before, damn.” The taller male’s demeanor suddenly changes as he rolls his eyes before taking a step forwards and into the room.

Sungwoon simply huffs and continues dressing himself while his boyfriend grabs everything that could fit into his arms off the bed and trudges back downstairs. “I’ll just dry my hair quickly then I’ll join you downstairs!” He could hear Sungwoon’s barely audible voice from downstairs followed by the loud whirring noises of his hairdryer. 

He decides to lay out all the different cds of movies to choose from to make himself busy as his boyfriend dried his hair upstairs. Another thing he decided to do was fix the pillows and blankets to make it as comfortable as possible even though he knew that Sungwoon would probably end up choosing to sit on Daniel’s lap anyways. After a few minutes of making himself comfortable, he hears Sungwoon’s footsteps approaching and he turns his head to observe him. His hair now more dry than it was wet and he was wearing a large striped tee and the usual black sweatpants. 

Stretching his arms, Sungwoon makes his way over to his boyfriend and just throws himself at him again, a little ‘oof’ exiting Daniel’s mouth out of surprise. He wraps his legs around Daniel’s waist comfortably and sends him a big smile. “I’m glad I didn’t have to spend the night all alone, without company…” his voice trails off and he pinches Daniel’s cheek before kissing it right after. A silly grin grows on the boy’s face and he cups his loved one’s face, squishing it in between his hands. “H-hey!” Sungwoon complains, hitting Daniel’s shoulder repeatedly until he’d let go of his face. “Ahhh, isn’t my boyfriend the cutest person ever.” The boy proclaims, placing yet another kiss on Sungwoon’ lips.

“You’ve gone crazy, seriously.” Sungwoon rolls his eyes playfully and Daniel grabs his arms, pushing the smaller man down onto the couch. “What did you say?” Daniel says, a mischievous glint in his eyes as his arms served as support so he could hold the man down. “I said-“ Sungwoon was cut off by the tingling sensation that shot through his body, causing him to laugh out loud. Daniel was tickling him and he definitely wasn’t enjoying it one bit despite the endless laughter that escaped his mouth.

“You’re crazy!” Sungwoon finally spat out and Daniel stopped tickling him. “But I’m only crazy for you.” He said in a sing-song tone, dropping all his weight on Sungwoon’s small frame. He felt like he was suffocating with Daniel’s big build trapping his small one and he pat his back carefully. “Ah seriously, you’re so lame!” He complains, ignoring how hot his face felt at that point.

“But you know you love me.” He said knowingly and all the boy could do was sigh in defeat as Daniel makes sounds of endearment while rubbing his nose on his. If Sungwoon could say one thing about Daniel in their whole 7 months of being together, it was that he absolutely loved Eskimo kisses. He would constantly brush his nose against his with every chance he got and although Sungwoon favored forehead kisses, he also eventually grew a liking for Daniel’s little nose to nose kisses as well.

Daniel puckered up from above the brunette and a laugh escapes Sungwoon’s mouth as he forces his head up to plant his lips on his. “I love you.” The younger man says, eyes locking together and the older felt like he was about to turn into a puddle from underneath him. The adoration that Sungwoon saw in his boyfriend’s eyes was so overwhelming that he couldn’t help the big smile that made its way onto his features. 

“I love you too.” Hearing the same words come out of his boyfriend’s mouth made Daniel feel like he could fly, it sounded like angels singing to him and it made him realize how absolutely whipped he was for the boy with the light brown hair, the bright eyes and plump lips. The soft moment was eventually ruined though when Sungwoon coughed and said, “Don’t you think it’s finally time we actually start watching a movie?” 

He scrambles off him quickly and Sungwoon gets up to go pick a movie of his choice. He pops open a cd case and inserts it into the player before taking his seat right next to Daniel. “Baby, come here.” The younger whines before Sungwoon could even get comfortable, patting his lap and he melts at the pet name. He scoots closer and is caught by surprise when Daniel literally pulls him into his lap and even though they’ve been dating for months, his heart still skips a beat at the action. 

He grabs the bowl of popcorn before shifting slightly so he could get comfortable and slumps in Daniel’s lap. The darker haired male had his head rested on Sungwoon’s shoulder and would have popcorn shoved into his mouth occasionally by him too. 

About halfway into the movie, Daniel noticed how light Sungwoon suddenly felt in his lap so he decided to take a peak at him. As he had predicted, the older malw had fallen asleep with his hand digging into the almost empty bowl of popcorn. Daniel giggles at his open mouth and instinctively places a little kiss on his temple. He puts the bowl down on the table and turns off the TV before lifting Sungwoon up and placing her down on the couch.

He lets out a little sound of protest causing Daniel to freeze, thinking that he had woken him up already. He waits for him to stop shifting before lying down next to him and getting comfortable as well. He wraps his arms around Sungwoon’s waist, pulling him even closer if that was still possible at this rate and kisses his shoulder gently.

“Goodnight Sungwoon, I love you. Always and Forever.” Daniel whispers into his boyfriend’s ear before closing his eyes and allowing darkness to take over him. That night, Daniel slept with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
